


This Body

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 군인텀 아다텀의 묘미를 느낄수있음잣잣픽이지만 씬묘사보다 심리묘사 위주*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	This Body

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882911) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). 



섹스에 있어서라면 몇 가지 곤란한 부분이 있을지는 모르지만, 육체에 있어서라면 아니었다. 힘과 의의를 지닌 룬을 피부 위에 새긴 섀도우헌터로서 그것을 스스로 자각한다는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 이지가 가능한 한 많이 헐벗고 다닌다고 해도, 어느 정도 품위를 유지하는 한 누구도 그 사실에 대해서 신경쓰지는 않았다. 그리고 다양한 이유로 옷을 입지 않은 전사들을 인스티튜트에서 보는 것은 꽤나 일반적인 일이었다. 스파링을 한다거나, 룬을 덧그린다거나 하는 일들도 있었고, 험난한 전투에서 넝마조각을 걸치고 돌아오기도 했으니까.

나체로 있는 것에 대해 문제를 느낀 적은 절대 없었다. 사람들이 제 맨 몸을 보는 것에 대해서도 당혹스러워 한 적 역시 단 한 번도 없었다. 그러나 그것은 아마도, 그 누구도 지금까지 ‘매그너스가 알렉을 바라보는 것처럼’ 저를 보아주지 않았기 때문일 터였다. 그것이 진실이었다.

“뚫어지겠어요,” 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 그는 매그너스가 가르쳐주는 태극권의 움직임을, 절도있는 동작을 수행하려 집중하고 노력하고 있었다. 이전까지는, 검고 늘어지는 바지만 입은채로 훈련한다는 것은 절대 이렇게 신경쓰이지 않았다. 하지만 현재 알렉은 실제로 절 애무하고 있기라도 하듯 제게 달라붙은 매그너스의 눈을 느낄 수 있었다. 그 시선은 뱃속 저 아래에서부터 무언가를 뜨겁게 불타오르게 만들었다.

“널 쳐다보지 않으면 네 자세를 교정해 줄 수가 없으니까 그런 거야, 알렉산더.”

양 뺨으로 훅 열이 올랐다. 알렉은 매그너스가 서 있는 자리를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 매그너스는 자신처럼 대충 옷을 입고 있었다. 평소의 현란하고 화려한 복장은 잠시 벗어둔 채였다. 날마다 행해지는 이 의식을 위해서였다. 매그너스의 신체에 있는 깎아놓은 듯한 근육들과, 명확한 근력을 받아들이며 알렉은 숨을 헐떡였다. 이미 알고 있었지만 그의 자세는 매끄러웠다. 평소에는 훌륭한 양복과 반짝이는 것들 밑에 매우 효과적으로 숨겨져 있는 것이었다. 매그너스의 입술에 걸린 능글맞은 미소는 자신이 사로잡혔다는 사실을 알렉에게 말해주고 있었다. 그러나 매그너스는 말을 하지는 않고 있었다. 그의 눈은 알렉의 모습을 들추어 캐내고 있었다. 자신이 사막에 떨어진 신선한 폭포수라도 된다는 듯이. 신이시여, 매그너스는 자신이 새로운 것이라는 감각을 느끼게 하고 있었다. 그는 자신이 살아있다는 감각을 느끼게 만들고 있었다.

언제나 알렉은 제 육신과, 제 육신이 할 수 있는 것들에 대해 건강하게 감사의 마음을 품고 있었다. 자신은 어둠에 맞서는 무기가 되도록 길러졌고, 제 육체는 방어의 최전선에 서 있었다. 알렉은 제 신체가 이뤄낼 수 있는 것에 대해 매우 친숙했다. 뼈와 피, 근육과 힘줄이 함께 작동하여 저를 전사로, 인스티튜트의 최고 전사들 중 하나로 절 만들었으니까. 알렉은 알고 있었다, 인내룬을 작동시킨다면 폐가 들썩이기 전까지 얼마나 멀리 그리고 빠르게 달릴 수 있는지를. 알렉은 알고 있었다, 아주 좁은 공간에 갇혔을 때, 근육이 산소를 갈망하며 비명을 지르기 전까지 제가 얼마나 버틸 수 있을지를. 알렉은 알고 있었다. 인간이 아닌 생명체들이 내뿜는 포악한 입김들을 어떻게 다뤄야 하는지, 그리고 저는 그것보다 더한 것을 위해 준비된 채로 밖에 나서야만 한다는 것을.

성취해야 하는 것들을 위해 제 육체를 몰아붙일 수 있다는 것. 이러한 것들은 언제나 알렉에게 자신감의 원천이 되어주었다. 알렉은 제 근력을 좋아했다. 이상하리만치 무거운 세라프 검들을 들고 있으면 보다 나은 것 같았다. 알렉은 굳은살이 박힌 제 손가락의 얄팍한 재주들을 좋아했다. 활시위를 당기는 데에 보다 효과적이었다. 알렉은 제 창백한 피부 위에 새겨진 검은 룬을 좋아했다. 그 잉크는 알렉에게 자신이 전사임을, 목적이 있음을 상기시켰고, 어디에 속해 있는지를 알게 했다.

스스로에게, 알렉의 육체는 지금까지 낯선 적이 없었다. 제 육신은 도구였고, 평온이었다. 알렉은 자신이 제 신체에 담긴 모든 경이를 알고 있다고, 제 육체가 해낼 수 있는 모든 것을 알고 있다고 생각했다. 매번 임무를 성공적으로 수행해 낼 때마다 아찔하고 들뜬 만족감이 파동처럼 자신을 채웠다. 그 짜릿하고 어지러운 감각은 한 쪽으로 들어왔다가는 한계까지 알렉을 몰아붙이고 빠져나가고는 했다. 그 감각은 충분히 잘 하고 있다고 하늘이 제게 주는 신호였다. 충분히 강하다고. 충분히 빠르다고. 오랜 시간을 들인 훈련 덕에 자신이 완전하게 제 몫을 다하고 있다고 속삭이는 신호였다.

제 몸이 퇴폐적인 쾌락을 위해 사용될 수 있으리라고는 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 단 한 번도. 그렇다, 자신은 보다 위대한 것들을 위해 만들어진 것이었으니까. 제 신체는 천국의 피로 채워진 무기였다. 장엄하고 잔인한 목적을 위해 허락된 무기. 알렉은 언제나 그 안에서 만족감을 찾았다. 철의 자매들이 아다마스의 무기에서 만족감을 누렸던 것처럼, 천국의 명분을 위해 벼려냈다.

그러나 매그너스와 함께라면, 모든 것이 달라졌다. 자신은 달랐다.

“매그너스,” 알렉이 말했다. 속삭임이었다. 제 안의 열기는 자라나 점점 더 뜨거워지고 있었다. 알렉은 화염에 감싸인 듯한 기분을 느꼈다.

누가 먼저 움직였는지는 확실히 말할 수 없었다. 자신이 먼저 매그너스에게 다가갔는지, 아니면 매그너스가 제게 먼저 몸을 뻗었는지는 알 수 없었지만, 키스하고 있었다. 매그너스의 손이 제 머리칼을 쥐고 있었다. 매그너스의 전신이 제 앞에 밀착되어 있었다. 앞으로도 항상 이러할 것인지, 알렉은 그것이 궁금했다. 나방이 불에 이끌리는 것처럼 언제나 자신이 매그너스에게 이끌릴 것인지 궁금했다. 알렉은 제 안에 있는 길고, 어두운 장소에 불을 밝히려 안간힘을 쓰고 있었다. 그 과정 도중 신경을 쓰지 않는다면, 매그너스의 광휘로 인해 자신은 불타버릴 것이다.

매그너스는 알렉을 이끌어 침실로 향했다. 알렉의 양 손은 그 동안 땀으로 젖어 미끈거리는 피부와, 핏줄이 선 살결 위를 배회하고 있었다. 그들이 이것을 한 것은 처음이 아니었다, 죄스러운 분출을 위해 서로를 탐험하는 것은 처음이 아니었다. 그러나 매번 알렉은 전기와도 같은 충격을 느꼈다. 새로움은 닳아 없어지지 않았다. 이십 년 하고도 몇 년을 더 훈련받은 삶인지라, 그렇게 쉽게 흔들리지는 않았다.

매그너스의 밑에서 알렉은 온통 새로움을 느꼈다. 그의 손끝에서 느껴지는 피부는 지금껏 제 육신을 덮은 피부와는 다른 것이었다. 제 입술 위로 미끄러지는 매그너스의 입술은 꽃잎처럼 부드러웠지만, 접촉은 다정하고 상냥한 것과는 거리가 멀었다. 그 감각은 알렉의 심장에 방금 막 5마일을 달린 듯한 느낌을 가져다주었다. 매그너스가 제 신체를 무너지게 할 수 있다는 것은 얼마나 놀랍고도 경이로운 일인지. 알렉은 손가락 하나 까딱할 수 없었다.

매그너스의 마법과도 같은 손은 알렉의 가슴 근육을 따라 미끄러졌다. 어깨 위로, 쇄골 아래로. 그리고 그 모든 애무는 알렉의 긴장되어 있고 굳어있는 근육을 녹아내리게 만들었다. 알렉은 말랑말랑한 찰흙이 되었다. 변형될 준비가 되어 있었다. 새로이 만들어질 준비가, 재생성될 준비가.

매그너스는 다운월더다. 알렉이 의심하고 두려워하도록, 지금 이때까지 강하게 교육받아온 사회의 일원이었다. 그 이유 하나만으로도 높은 경계심을 품기에는 충분했다. 그러나 어떠한 규칙들도 매그너스에게는 적용되지 않았다. 깊이 뿌리박혀 있던 모든 지식들은 매그너스가 위협적인 존재라고 말하고 있었지만 그가 자신을 바라보자, 그 모든 것은 글래머가 풀리는 것처럼 녹아내렸다. 알렉을 제외하고는 아무것도 남지 않았다. 알렉, 오로지 알렉만이 남았다. 벌거벗고, 연약한, 알렉만이. 매그너스는 늑대가 아니다. 그러나 알렉은 여전히 그가 제 벗은 목을 물어뜯어 주기를 원했다.

“아, 알렉산더.” 알렉의 눈에 담긴 감정을 알아차린 매그너스가 소근거렸다. 그의 손끝은 알렉의 입술을 쓸었고, 알렉은 신음하며 입을 벌렸다. 욕정이 감정을 압도하며 그의 글래머가 풀렸다. 매그너스의 눈은 금색으로 번쩍였다. 쾌감과 욕망은 뒤섞여 알렉의 배를 뒤틀리게 했다.

매그너스의 한쪽 입꼬리를 들어올려 미소지었다. 그는 알렉의 피부에 입술을 내리눌렀고, 네피림의 가슴을 따라 키스하며 내려갔다. 월록이 키스한 자리마다 불길이 남아 알렉을 일깨웠다. 그러나 이 불은 데몬에게 입은 상처로 인한 타는 듯한 고통이 아니었다. 이것은 화재였다. 피부를 안팎으로 달구고, 가능하리라고 생각지도 못했던 방식으로 자신을 밝히는, 격정적인 환희의 불지옥이었다. 섹스에 대해서라면 제이스와 이지에게 충분할 정도로 들어왔고, 그게 꽤나 괜찮을 거라는 것을 알고는 있었다. 그러한 감각을 이해해 보기 위해 은밀한 판타지를 펼치며 늦은 밤 스스로를 만졌던 것과 같지는 않을 것이라는 것도 알고 있었다. 그러나 이것만은 절대로 알아차리지 못했다. 섹스가 이런 것이리라고는 절대로 알지 못했다. 육체가 이런 느낌을 줄 수 있을 줄이야.

알렉에게 있어 육체는 언제나 관리되어졌고 정복되어졌던 무언가였다. 그 후 알렉은 신경을 썼고, 제 신체를 치명적이고 위력을 가진 것으로 벼려냈다. 거친 여동생이나, 싸워대는 부모들, 닿을 수 없는 제 파라바타이와는 달리 육신은, 자신이 지휘할 수 있는 무언가였다. 자신은 언제나 완벽하게 모든 상황을, 모든 움직임을 통제할 수 있었다. 그리고 정확히 그것이, 알렉이 제 육체를 좋아하는 이유였다.

하지만, 그러나 여기에서, 매그너스의 침대 위에서, 제 육신은 수천개의 씨실과 날실로 이뤄진 시트 위에 펼쳐져 있었다. 스스로가 제 몸을 컨트롤하고 있지 않다는 것이 이보다 분명할 수는 없을 것이다. 매그너스는 손톱을 들어 알렉의 허벅다리 바깥쪽을 죽 긁어내렸다. 기쁨으로 인해 전율하는 알렉의 피부 위로는 소름이 돋았다. 월록의 입은 네피림의 성기 위로 미끄러졌고, 알렉의 손은 시트를 꽉 부여잡으며 주먹을 쥐었다. 따스하고 젖어있는 압력을 느끼며 알렉은 등을 동그랗게 말았다. 미끄러운 손가락이 안으로 들어와 스팟을 장난스레 문지르며 간지럽혔다. 그리고 알렉은 제 씨발할 정신을 잃어버렸고, 자신이 그러리라고는 상상조차 하지 못했던 방식으로 애원하고 애걸하면서 매트리스 위에서 몸을 뒤틀었다.

매그너스는 그의 안으로 들어갔다. 단단한 육봉이 자신을 벌려 열었고, 매그너스가 제 안에 파묻히자 고통과 뒤섞여진 쾌감이 느껴졌다. 알렉은 매트리스에 고정되어 있었다. 완전하게, 매그너스의 자비만을 바라면서. 그 사실은 그를 부끄럽고 치욕스럽게 만들어야만 했다. 두렵게 해야만 했다. 그리고 한 때는 분명히 그랬다. 그러나 알렉은 매그너스를 믿었다. 자신은 그를 사랑했다. 매그너스의 침대에서, 군인의 신체는 클레이브에 속해 있지 않았다. 인스티튜트에도 속해 있지 않았고, 심지어 알렉 자신에게도 속해있지 않았다. 자신은 매그너스가 갖고 놀 수 있는 무언가였고 변형시킬 수 있는 어떤 것이었다. 자신은 그 급류에 휩쓸리기만 하면 되었다.

알렉은 그것을 사랑했다.

매그너스는 안에서 움직이기 시작했다. 꼭 세계의 나머지 부분들이 그와 함께 움직이는 것만 같은 느낌이었다. 그가 쳐올릴 때마다 자신들 아래 깔려있는 깊은 지반이 흔들리는 듯한 느낌이었다. 매그너스는 정말로 깊이 들어와 있었고, 극단에 위치한 신경을 자극시키고 있었다. 알렉 스스로도 그 곳에 존재하는지 알지도 못했던 근육을 활성화시키고 있었다. 매그너스가 박아넣고 있었다. 우주에 빛이 켜졌고, 총천연색의 불꽃들이 알렉의 시야에서 터졌다. 서혜부에서는 지속적인 쾌감이 뜨겁게 끓고 있었다.

“매그너스, 매그너스. 매그너스,” 알렉이 노래하듯 연호했다. 그 눈은 초점을 맞추지 못하고 있었다. 격렬하게 뛰는 심장은 과도하게 달아오른 육신에 혈액을 공급하고 있었다.

“그거야, 내 사랑.” 매그너스가 속삭였다. 그의 목소리는 위안이었다. 알렉을 안밖으로 쑤시며 불태우는 화재에 대항하는 서늘한 위안이었다. “놔 버려, 날 위해서. 해버려, 달링.”

노란 캣츠아이가 알렉을 내려다보며 빛을 발하는 동안 월록의 손가락은 네피림의 성기를 감싸고 영리하게 움직였다. 믿을 수 없을 정도의 희열이 절정으로 찾아왔다. 쾌락은 맹렬하게 폭주해 그를 무너트릴 듯이 덮쳤다. 그것이 지나가고 알렉에게 남겨진 것은 떨림과 전율이었다. 이마는 땀으로 축축했고, 육신은 아기 고양이처럼 연약하게 느껴졌다. 뼈가 흔들리는 것 같은 느낌. 그것이 전부였다. 알렉은 제 육체가 이런 느낌을 느낄 수 있으리라고는 알지 못했다. 이렇게 과도한 것을 느낄 수 있을 줄이야.

한 차례 쏟아내고 난 후 알렉은 지나칠 정도로 예민해져 있었다. 매그너스가 빠져나가는 감각은 새로운 느낌을 가져다주었다. 매그너스의 입술은 열병처럼 뜨거웠고, 그의 성기는 그것보다도 더 뜨거웠다. 알렉은 그의 남성을 단단히 잡은 후 제게로 끌어당겨 제 배 위를 엉망으로 더럽히게 만들었다. 정을 토해낼 때 매그너스의 아름다운 눈은 팔락이며 감겼고 입은 벌어져 열렸다. 쾌락에 젖은 매그너스는 아름다웠다. 그는 언제나 아름다웠지만 알렉은 자신이 그 사실 또한 알고 있다는 것이 좋았다. 활을 잡느라 굳은살이 박히고 피로 얼룩진 자신의 손이, 죽음을 가져다 주는 것 말고 다른 것을 할 수 있다는 사실을 알게 된 것이 좋았다. 알렉은 생각했다. 매그너스를 싸게 해 준 것이, 지금까지 한 것들 중에서 가장 아름다운 것이리라.

아직 정오밖에 되지 않았지만, 둘은 침대에서 여유롭게 뒹굴었다. 아마 자신은 곧 인스티튜트로 돌아가야 할 것이었다. 매그너스의 푹신하고 부드러운 침대에 등을 대고 누워 태양이 자신들을 밝혀주는 것을 느끼는 것. 어쩌면 그것은 매그너스가 방금 전 자신의 육체에 가져다주었던 감정보다 더 퇴폐적이고 타락한 것처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉은 딱딱하고 저렴한 매트리스에 익숙해져 있었고, 태양이 지평선 밑에서 기어오르기도 전에 일어났다. 팽팽하게 당겨져 최소한의 수면만을 취했고, 명령과 행동을 갈망했다. 그러나 지금 자신이 원하는 것은 단 하나, 단지 매그너스의 곁에서 몸을 말고 있는 것 뿐이었다.

섹스 후에, 알렉은 손길을 간절히 원했다. 제 옆의, 제 곁의 매그너스가 주는 견고한 온기를 느끼고 싶었다. 매그너스는 별로 신경을 쓰는 것 같지 않았다. 계속해서 움직이는 월록의 손은 알렉의 머리칼을 가지고 놀았고, 네피림의 피부 위를 덮은 룬을 덧그리며 그의 살결에 이글거리는 듯한 작은 기쁨의 찌릿거림을 전해주었다.

알렉은 놀라운 기분을 느꼈다. 활기에 찬 느낌이었다. 엔돌핀이 물결쳐 완벽하게 이완된 기분과 동시에 완전하게 젊어진 듯한 기분이 들었다. 이것은 어떠한 룬보다도 나았다. 알렉은 자신이 중독될 수 있다는 것을 알았다. 이러한 환희와 충족감을 갈망하게 될 것이며, 끝없는 갈구에 시달리게 될 것이다. 알렉은 관계를 맺으며 사람들이 어떻게 하는지를 알지 못했다. 그가 하고 싶은 것이라고는 여기 이곳에 매그너스와 함께 있는 것 뿐이었다. 세상으로부터 숨어, 자신의 육체가 또 어떠한 멋진 일들을 해낼 수 있는지 매그너스가 보여 주었으면 했다.

날카로운 소음이 평화로운 분위기를 찢었다. 익숙한 벨소리에 알렉은 툴툴거리는 소리를 냈다. 매그너스는 키득거렸다. 그 떨림은 웅웅거리며 알렉의 뺨으로 전해져 불가해하게도 그의 얼굴을 붉어지게 만들었다. 매그너스는 손가락을 딱 하고 튕겼고, 알렉의 폰은 그의 손 안에 안착했다. 전화음은 여전히 울리고 있었다. 알렉은 폰을 쏘아보았지만 전화를 받았다. ‘이지’ 여동생의 이름이 화면에 반짝였다.

“무슨 일인데?”

“으음, 인사부터 먼저 하지 그래, 오빠님.”

“이지,”

이지가 웃었다. 작은 스피커를 통해 듣는 목소리는 약간 작았다. “그래, 알았어. 매그너스랑 보내는 시간 방해해서 미안한데, 엄마가 오빠 보고 싶어해. 중요한 일이래.”

“그렇겠지,” 알렉이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 메리스를 바람 맞힐까 생각해보았으나, 자신이 늦기만 해도 별로 신나하지 않을 것이 분명했다. 그리고 엄마를 덜 거스르는게 장기적으로 보면 이득이었다. “한 시간 내로 갈 거라고 전해드려.”

“알았어. 이따 봐.”

전화를 끊은 알렉은 미안한 마음을 담아 매그너스를 바라보았다. 매그너스는 절 향해 친근하게 미소짓고 있었다. 그 눈은 부드러웠고 다시 글래머가 씌워져 갈색이었다. 알렉은 갑작스런 상실감을 느꼈다. 그러나 그 역시도 매그너스가 왜 캣츠아이를 숨기는지 이해하고 있었다. 매그너스가 방어벽을 내리고 편하게 대하는 몇 안되는 사람들 중 하나가 자신이었다. 그 사실이 좋았다.

“가서 세상을 구하라고, 섀도우헌터 씨. 나도 해야 할 일들이 있으니까. 여기에서 네가 계속 날 유혹하지만 않는다면 내 일의 능률이 오를지도 모르지.”

알렉은 침대 밖으로 빠져나오며 씨익 웃었다. 몸을 굽혀 옷을 집어드는 동안 매그너스가 이해한다는 듯 한숨을 내쉬었고 알렉의 위장은 떨렸다. 알렉이 옷을 입으며 전사의 모습을 갖추기 시작하자 매그너스는 입을 삐죽 내밀었다. 완벽한 변화는 아니었다. 매그너스의 열렬한 입술 덕에 쇄골에는 키스마크가 남았고, 역시 매그너스가 자신을 너무 세게 잡은 탓에 골반에는 손자국 그대로 멍이 들었다. 엉덩이 사이에서는 욱신거리는 아픔이 지속되고 있었고, 걸을 때마다 희미하게 느껴지는 찌르르한 통증이 잉걸불처럼 남은 욕망을 불어 날려 주었다. 제 영혼 안에서, 매그너스를 향하여 지속적으로 타오르는 열망이었다.

작별인사로 알렉은 입을 맞추었다. 순수했던 입술의 부딪힘이었으나, 아주 작은 노력만으로도 미끄럽고 질척한 키스로 변화했다. 알렉이 간신히 떼어낼 때까지 그 입맞춤은 이어졌다. 몸을 물린 후에도 머리는 약간 몽롱했다.

“곧 보자, 알렉산더.”

“네, 곧이요.” 알렉은 명확히 말했다.

알렉은 매그너스의 집에서 나와 인스티튜트를 향해 걸었다. 어깨는 곧추세우고 머리는 높이 치켜든 채였다. 그는 메리스를 만나기 위해 스스로를 준비시키고 있었다. 섀도우헌터인 알렉이 되기 위하여. 군인인 알렉이 되기 위하여. 또다시, 무기가 되기 위하여.

알렉은 목을 따라 손가락을 쓸었다. 유령처럼 부드럽고, 느껴지지 않을만큼 가벼운 손놀림이었다. 엄지로 자국을 문질렀다. 검은 옷 아래 가려진, 연인의 잇자국. 알렉은 슬며시 미소를 지었다.


End file.
